


The Forbidden Forest

by JustaHintofLemonjuice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:04:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustaHintofLemonjuice/pseuds/JustaHintofLemonjuice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want you to swear to me Potter," Draco muttered furtively. "You will speak of this to no one."<br/>Harry smirked. "As if I could. Meet me after Potions class in the forbidden forest. I'll give you what you want there."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Forbidden Forest

Draco luked at mirror of ERISed cunfuzzed. 'why is harry theer?' he wonder loudly. he is not next to me in room why is he in da mirror?' he did nut no that


End file.
